


Larger than Life on Earth

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Goku using a Giant Form. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	Larger than Life on Earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Akira Toriyama and his affiliates do.**

**[LLE]**

**Larger than Life on Earth**

**[LLE]**

**Furnace of Eight Divisions, Mount Five Element, Frying Pan Plain, Earth, May 8, Age 756**

"Sounds like you fought a good fight at the Tournament, Goku." Annin remarked while she and the man in question trained in their Giant Forms.

Having been acquainted since a younger Goku went in search of the Furnace of Eight Divisions after hearing about it's importance in balancing Earth and the Other World in equilibrium, he and Annin had almost become instant friends after Goku proved his heartfelt desire to reunite with his deceased family, adopted and otherwise, without causing any trouble through words, combat, and helping to manage the Furnace itself. Ever since then, when Goku had the time to travel back to Mount Five Element, he would spar with Annin and engage in debates with her.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy, but I guess it wouldn't be so great if it was easy." Goku replied with a grin.

Annin didn't look so easygoing. "Even so, please don't do anything risky from now on, Goku. You could've been killed."

Hearing Annin's reprimand, Goku brought himself to nod in agreement. "I understand, Annin. Just because I now know about my family in the Other World, it doesn't mean that I should be irresponsible about my own life."

Annin smirked. "No, you shouldn't." Then sporting a more gentle smile, brought her face to Goku's in order to share a kiss.

**[LLE]**

**I'll might make an Alternate Path based on this at some point, or maybe something more lasting, but I think this is fine for now. Please read and review constructively.**


End file.
